


push and pull.

by SvetZmeya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Biting, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Pining, Rough Sex, Sakusa Kiyoomi Has a Big Dick, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans Miya Atsumu, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unsafe Sex, я задаюсь вопросом зачем все еще существую в этом фандоме
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvetZmeya/pseuds/SvetZmeya
Summary: He feels a hand brush his hair and he opens his eyes, looking into Sakusa's black ones. Something dwelled there, brewing. An intensity that made Atsumu's throat constrict.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 305





	push and pull.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad and horny and I'm definitely not posting this on main account. My friend and I are projecting onto Atsumu (as trans people who have had this type of relationship) and now I'm going to go to sleep as it is 4 am
> 
> My friend helped me write this. I will not bring shame to him by tagging his account here.
> 
> Why is the date wrong? I am unsure. I cannot fix it so I believe I will just die.
> 
> English is not our first language (second for me and third for my friend) and I am most definitely not going to bother checking if correct. You will just have to deal with it, unfortunately lmao
> 
> ALSO. We refer to Atsumu's parts using female-based descriptors. We do not know how to explain it other than that, the words do not come for us, apologies. Either way, there is sex. That is all.

_It will never go further than this._

Atsumu closes his eyes, tries to will away the thought, as Sakusa's hot mouth trailed down his throat. Sakusa bites down on the junction of his shoulder, just as hard as last time, and Atsumu can't help the moan that escapes red-bitten lips from the pain. It coils something hot in his stomach—as if a snake made of lava resided within him, but the warmth never reached the emptiness of his ribcage. It hurt, and not in a way that felt good.

> _A churning ocean during a raging storm and a dead man that had fallen into those dark, wild waters, on his way to be destroyed by the force of the waves and the sharp rocks they would crash into._

Sakusa's hands trailed down Atsumu's back, rough callouses bringing a shiver that ran down his spine, working in tandem with Sakusa's hands, and they rest on Atsumu's hips, squeezing. Nails bite into the skin, but Atsumu doesn't care. He hopes the sting can fill in the void he feels where his heart is.

> _Water is forever in a cycle of push and pull. It flows and cannot be stopped. Even a manmade levee can withstand so much before it rots away, water beating at the surface and weakning it._

**_Push._ **

Sakusa's hands creep lower, as he bites down on Atsumu's lower lip.

**_Pull._ **

Atsumu lets out a moan as Sakusa and his lips connect, Sakusa immediately deepening it.

**_Push._ **

Atsumu lets him

**_Pull._ **

Sakusa's fingers sink into the meat of his thighs and he hoists him up, grip strong but something small, something _desperate_ , in Atsumu can't help but think Sakusa is being gentle. That Sakusa is holding him delicately. Maybe Sakusa...

_Perhaps Sakusa..._

> _The Ocean exists beyond human nature. The Ocean holds no loyalty to anyone. Even the Sun's bright rays are not needed-- the ocean is more than able to fend for itself, from the darkest depth where the Sun has never graced, to the surface tension of the water._

...

_The Ocean has no need for a Sun._

Atsumu's fingers grasp at black curls only for his wrist to be clasped by a bigger hand. Atsumu melts at the touch, desperate for any scrap Sakusa is willing to give. Starving for something, anything, he can get from the other man.

> _The Ocean is a solitary thing, with so many components, so many things alive, that make up every detail of it._

Sakusa throws him onto the mattress and climbs over him, more composed than Atsumu looks. Just like always, Atsumu is the one that is left in the dust, chest heaving and head dizzy from Sakusa's warmth. Sakusa's nails slide up his sides

_gently_

_sweetly_

_~~lovingly~~ _

and press into bite marks and bruises, his dark eyes somehow even darker as they stare down at Atsumu. He feels so known, so exposed. The thrill that runs down his spine does little to alleviate the growing sinkhole in his chest.

They had lost the majority of their clothes in the living room, torn off in a frenzy of desperate hands and choked moans. Atsumu can see Sakusa's erection straining at his briefs and he wonders if maybe this time, he will find relief.

> _The ocean is complex. It is not simple, and never will be. Yet, despite the apparent emptiness._

_It's positively alive._

_Perhaps that's why..._

Atsumu rubbed his dripping sex against Sakusa's leg, the friction making him scrunch his eyes shut and let out a trembling breath.

_That's why..._

He feels a hand brush his hair and he opens his eyes, looking into Sakusa's black ones. Something dwelled there, brewing. An intensity that made Atsumu's throat constrict.

_Maybe that's why Atsumu loves Sakusa._

Sakusa's head dipped down and his hot mouth landed on Atsumu's sex, forcing a moan out oh mouth as his fingers curled into the strands of Sakusa's hair. He instinctually tries to close his legs, only for broad hands to claps against his thighs and wrench his thighs open. Atsumu lets out a sob as a skilled tongue circled his entrance before it plunged deep into his hole, fingers dragging from his inner thigh and creeping lower before two of them sink into his warmth, joining Sakusa's tongue. Atsumu feels the heat in his abdomen and cries out as Sakusa's fingers curl upwards, pressing into his spot. His chest heaves and he feels the sweat at the nape of his neck. Sakusa stares at him, eyes darker than what Atsumu has seen tonight, and brutally rubs at Atsumu's clit. Atsumu lets out a sob as he comes, legs shaking as Sakusa's fingers continue massaging his dripping sex. Sakusa slips out his fingers as Atsumu comes down, and doesn't give him time to grab his bearing as he drags him closer. Atsumu can see his cock flushed red, Sakusa fisting it before he drags it against Atsumu's fluttering hole. He remembers being terrified of how large Sakusa was, a monstrous 9 inches and incredibly thick. Now, he ached for nothing more than to be filled with it, to be split in two by his cock and filled with his seed. Atsumu lets out a groan, the head catching on his pussy. One of Sakusa's hands Atsumu's leg and bends it towards his chest, before he guides his cock in.

Sakusa is never gentle.

~~Atsumu doesn't care. He just needs warmth.~~

Sakusa thrusts in and Atsumu cries out, the burn painful, yet so arousing and the stretch is insane as always. No matter how many times Atsumu has taken Sakusa's cock, it feels like he's being torn apart. Sakusa's head brushes sinks in deeper and stretches Atsumu so wide and his cunt is already so sensitive, just how Sakusa loves it. He hears Sakusa groan, talking about how tight he is and how wet he is, but Atsumu can barely breathe with how hot Sakusa feels inside him. He feels... _complete_ , the emptiness gone, and the space filled with just Sakusa. He feels Sakusa's hands gripping the flesh of his thigh and of his hips, and he feels the bruises that will definitely paint his skin by morning. It's as if Sakusa is marking his claim, marking Atsumu as his. It's the only solace Atsumu has, even if he knows it's not true.

Sakusa settles in him, and Atsumu feels like he's filled with stress fractures, waiting for the last push, the last pull, that Sakusa will give him. It comes in the form of his hand pressing down Atsumu's clit and Atsumu feels the waves crash down as he let's out a whorish moan, and tears fall down his eyes as he squirts on Sakusa's thick cock. Sakusa thrusts into him, slamming in as Atsumu feels so hot and he's trembling as he can only let out hoarse moans and cut-off shouts. Sakusa's cock kisses his cervix, so impossibly deep and he can only hold on, nails scratching at Sakusa's back searching for purchase as he's rammed into. He loves how his pussy feels, stretched out over Sakusa's girth, loves the pain that comes, and Sakusa's brutal hands as they yank at his nipples, only to drift upward and clamp around his throat. His vision goes blurry as his head feels light and his body is absolutely shaking with pleasure. He feels so full and warm and he's all Sakusa's focusing on and it drives him insane.

Sakusa releases his throat, leaving Atsumu gasping as he moans. Sakusa's hands land on his hips and he pulls him up, hooking Atsumu's leg over his shoulder. Atsumu shifts, weight supported by his shoulders as Sakusa ruts into him again, and he feels so much _deeper._ Atsumu screams as Sakusa slams into him, and he drools as the pleasure wracks his frame. He feels so happy and wanted, as Sakusa bites into his thigh and draws blood, as his cock hits every spot in his little pussy. Atsumu can't stop staring at Sakusa through the tears, until he sees the indent of Sakusa's cock in his stomach. He lifts a shaky hand and presses down, feeling the cock move inside him, kissing at his womb and he knows he can be bred so well. Sakusa lets out a choked moan at the pressure and slams into Atsumu's core even harder.

Atsumu slowly feels himself falling apart, pussy clenching on the thick shaft and he knows Sakusa is close to, thrust going crazy. Sakusa shifts and his head hits Atsumu's sweet spot dead on. Atsumu feels his eyes roll back as he lets out a scream, encouraging Sakusa to divert all attention to that spot. It's too much, way too much, almost painful and Atsumu cries, frame shaking from the overstimulation of already having cum twice. Sakusa leans forward, thrusts hammering into Atsumu, and he licks the tears off Atsumu's cheek before invading his mouth, kissing him and swallowing his moans. It's filthy and hot and Atsumu feels like he's been set ablaze with pleasure. As Sakusa's dick carves into him, he knows he has been ruined for any other cock. Nothing, nobody else, will make him cum as hard as Sakusa will. Sakusa breaks the kiss before licking the shell of Atsumu's ear.

"You want me to come in you, breed you and leave you dripping with my cum, don't you?" Atsumu shivers and trembles at the hot words in his ears, pussy clenching subconsciously. Sakusa lets out a breathy laugh and man-handles Atsumu's legs even farther apart, as he presses in. "Such a cheap whore, aren't you? You want a cock so bad, you'd let anyone fuck you, wouldn't you?" _No, only you. I want only you._ "Maybe I should drag you outside, let anyone use you, see your little tight cunt drenched in a stranger's seed. Imagine the headlines: Miya Atsumu, MSBY Black Jackals setter _—_ an average whore. Let everyone fill you with their cum, then fuck you when you're sloppy and shove my own load in you. All those strangers fucking a baby into you, just like I am right now." Atsumu could only moan, words striking him down, going straight to his pussy. "Please cum in me," Atsumu slurs, tears dripping down his cheeks as his body shakes. "Wanna get bred, feel full with yer cum, **Kiyoomi**. Please, _daddy,_ breed me. Fill me up." Atsumu's at his last straw and Sakusa's harder thrusts keep pushing him to his limits until fingers are shoved into his mouth and he chokes on them, clenching and he feels Sakusa slam into him with a roar, biting down on Atsumu's throat, breaking skin. 

The feeling of the warm cum rocks him to his core and Atsumu's scream is muffled by the fingers in his throat, squirting on Sakusa's cock once again and convulsing as the pleasure racks his bruised and overstimulated body. He feels like he's going to die as he moans and cries, orgasm crashing him and he blacks out, only to come back as Sakusa pulls out. He groans as he feels Sakusa's cock leave his abused cunt and he feels himself squirt just a little, a sob tearing out of his throat. He feels tender everywhere, and can feel Sakusa's cum leaking out of him. He whines and his fingers drift to his ruined cunt, pushing the cum back in. He feels so full, so warm and he giggles as he clenches his legs, before dragging his cum-soaked fingers over his nipples, body jolting as if electrocuted. Sakusa is staring at him, eyes dark as he sees Atsumu stick his fingers in his mouth. The bitterness of Sakusa's cum makes him hum. Sakusa's fingers flick at his clit and Atsumu jumps, hissing as his legs tremble. Sakusa gives him a smirk before he gets up, grabbing a damp towel to wipe off with. It's cold without Sakusa. Atsumu lays in Sakusa's bed, staring up at Sakusa's ceiling in Sakusa's room, all in Sakusa's apartment. Sakusa comes in, and Atsumu cherishes the small contact between the two of them.

Sakusa doesn't kick him out, but there is no holding. There is no cuddling. Because there is nothing between them.

_Nothing will ever change._

"Goodnight, **Miya.** "

_It will never go further than this. He's always known it. So why..._

"Goodnight, **O** -... **Sakusa,** "

_Why does it hurt so much for us to be this way?_

**Author's Note:**

> Sakusa actually love him but can't tell Atsumu because Sakusa can't take it to himself to be vulnerable.


End file.
